


captain

by blueuniform



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Books, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, star trek set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueuniform/pseuds/blueuniform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It had all started when Zach jokingly called Chris ‘Captain’ on set, when Chris was telling him where to stand. Chris had laughed it off, turning to grin at JJ when JJ pretended to offer Chris his director's job, as he was clearly 'more suited to the role' than he was. From then on, it just sort of became a thing, something the crew would say whenever Chris told Zoe or Karl to “get out of my way, you’re blocking my shot!” They’d always follow his ‘orders’ with a laughing, “Yes, Captain,” coming from different corners of the set. Then, the rest of the crew started to get in on it and, before Chris knew it, everyone started addressing him like that.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	captain

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this interview where chris said that they call him captain on set and then zach said 'we do actually call him captain on set' and it inspired me to write this fic. however, it went in a completely different direction than i was expecting it to, you could say it 'ran away' with me. hopefully, it's not too bad and you enjoy it!

“Good morning, Captain.”

“Hey, Captain.”

“Captain Pine, how you been?”

The words follow him around set and every time they’re mumbled in Chris’ ear or shouted across rooms, his smile gets brighter and brighter, his stride more and more confident until he actually starts feeling like a Captain. He swaggers around on set, barking playful orders and slapping people light-heartedly on the back. Usually he isn’t much into role-play but this, he can do. He _feels_ like a Captain. It had all started when Zach jokingly called Chris ‘Captain’ on set, when Chris was telling him where to stand. Chris had laughed it off, turning to grin at JJ when JJ pretended to offer Chris his director’s job, as he was clearly 'more suited to the role' than he was. From then on, it just sort of became a thing, something the crew would say whenever Chris told Zoe or Karl to “get out of my way, you’re blocking my shot!” They’d always follow his ‘orders’ with a laughing, “Yes, Captain,” coming from different corners of the set. Then, the rest of the crew started to get in on it and, before Chris knew it, everyone started addressing him like that.

His face is just gearing up to crack into fully-fledged beaming due to all the attention, and he finally lets his smile form when he sees Zach, hunched over in a corner, glasses pushed up on his nose and his finger skimming over a book he's holding. 

“Zach!” Chris yells before bounding over to Zach and pulling the novel out of his hands. 

“Hey, you just lost me my page.”

“Oh shut up, I know you memorise the page numbers before you even start reading the page.” Zach doesn’t deny this – Chris knows. It’s a precaution Zach’s taken to using due to the number of times like these where Chris has just bounded over and seized a book out of his hands. It has saved him a lot of time and bother.

“That’s not the point –“

“What are you even reading?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh, it’s always been my business.”

Zach relents with a huff, shoulders sliding pathetically down the wall. He slumps there with a pout to his lips, his glasses falling down his nose as he sullenly waits for Chris to give him his book back. Chris can’t resist – he stretches his finger out and wobbles his finger against Zach’s bottom lip. He laughs at Zach’s stricken face.

“Chill out, man. If you don’t want me to do it, quit looking like a broken baby.”

“Broken –?” Zach repeats slowly.

“Shut it.”

Chris turns to look down at the book and, suddenly, he can’t see it. Well, he can see it but he can’t see the cover because Zach’s hands had just quickly darted out and snatched the book from him. He stares up at Zach in shock and sees Zach’s face split open in a shit-eating grin. He carefully takes off his glasses, stowing them safely in his trouser pocket. Then the dopey idiots winks and sprints off, taking his bloody book with him.

“Right, Zach, funny!” Chris yells before darting after him, laughter already bubbling up inside him.

He follows the trail of deranged laughter all over the set, behind corridors and in between trailers, following the broken giggles like a weird, twisted version of Hansel and Gretel. Finally, he catches up to Zach, who’s panting behind Chris’ trailer, red-cheeked and breathless. Chris also feels breathless and however much he tells himself it’s from sprinting after Zach’s much-longer-legged form, he can’t deny that most of his inability to take breaths comes from seeing Zach looking so… perfect.

“God, what are you hiding, a porno or something?” Chris laughs, breaths coming in short pants.

Zach lets out a wheezy giggle and mutters, “something like that.”

Chris’ eyebrows furrow and his hand shoots out to grab the book but Zach is too quick for him. He puts the book behind his back and Chris immediately darts his hands in. He follows Zach’s arms down to where his fingers are clenched tightly around the book and he tries to pull them apart, groaning when he can’t quite manage it. He presses his chest to Zach’s, forcing Zach to back up against the trailer and tries harder, trying to prise Zach’s fingers off of the cover. He lets out a moan of frustration, pressing into Zach harder for balance. He pushes his leg in between Zach’s thighs, hoping to curl it round Zach’s calf and trip him over, therefore allowing Chris to steal the book. However, he misinterpreted how close they were and he accidentally presses his thigh against something very hard, very hot, and very persistent. He looks up at Zach in shock and wonder and finds the darker haired man to be biting his lip, his eyes screwed shut as if expecting a blow. He’s breathing shallowly and his face hasn’t lost its red hue yet.

Zach clearly notices when Chris stops struggling and he opens his eyes. Chris is blown away by the terror he sees in them. He also can’t deny the sharp stirring in his groin when his mind catalogues how dark Zach’s eyes are, pupils blown wide, consuming the chocolate irises that Chris is so used to seeing. He lets out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. 

“I’m sorry, Chris,” Zach tries and his voice sounds broken. “It’s just been such a long time –“

And Chris, being Chris, can only think of one thing to do to shut him up in that moment. He closes all remaining inches between his and Zach’s body, replastering himself to Zach’s front and kissing him squarely on the mouth. He presses against Zach’s cock by accident and Zach lets out a loud gasp, opening his mouth up to Chris. Chris grins against it, rolling his hips forward and biting Zach’s lips, following the quick sting with a small kiss. He probes his tongue further into Zach’s mouth where he meets Zach’s tongue, darting out eagerly to meet his and then they’re kissing, hot and desperate against the back of the trailer. When Zach’s tongue goes into Chris’ mouth to explore all the edges of it, Chris twirls his own tongue around it and sucks, hard. The sound that comes out of Zach’s mouth then is filthy, a rough moan that is choked off by Zach and it breaks something inside Chris, causing him to moan in retaliation, the vibration feeling like heaven against his sensitive lips. In his haze of lust, Chris feels the heavy weight of the book against his hands, Zach clearly having lost control of his grip. He grasps it, pulling himself off Zach and tugging the book around from him, a triumphant grin stretching his features as he brandishes the book at Zach in victory. His pose of success probably doesn’t look half as good as he had wanted it to, because his chest is still heaving from Zach’s kiss and he can only imagine how swollen and red his lips are. When he meets Zach’s eyes, he’s staggered by how dark they are, almost all-consuming in their blackness and his breath hitches when he trails his eyes down to rest on the very obvious bulge of Zach’s trousers.

He smiles at Zach mischievously, before turning his eyes down to read the cover of his prize. What he reads isn’t at all what he's expecting. 

‘Oh, Captain.’

He blinks at the words on the front, studying the drawing on the front of a naked Captain and his chosen… mistress. The Captain depicted on the cover is completely naked, his body turned away from Chris’ eyes, his back and arse on full display and his bearded face tilted round, showing a smug smile. He has a tattoo of an anchor on his arse and, if Chris hadn’t had all his blood supply diverted to between his legs, he may have snorted about how very original it is to see a Sea Captain with a tattoo of an anchor. In front of the Captain, is a woman on bent arms, a look of pure pleasure on her face. She’s also naked and in a very… explicit position. Chris is in shock. Zachary Quinto, of all people, reading _erotic_ literature? About _Captains_?

“Wow, Zach, no wonder you read with the cover hidden,” Chris jokes, still staring at the picture. 

Zach lets out a laugh, deep with arousal. 

“The title caught my eye.”

“Title…?” Chris repeats, looking again at the title as if it will unscramble itself and, like an anagram, form another meaning altogether. Another meaning that could explain to Chris why the hell Zach was reading _straight porn_. 

He reads over the title again. ‘Oh, Captain.’ ‘Oh’ and ‘Captain.’ Maybe it’s the ‘oh’ part? A blatant sex noise. No, that can’t be it, Zach can get the word ‘oh’ from any literature novel. Maybe it’s the man? Chris squints at the man on the cover but doesn’t sense any attraction to him whatsoever. He has a _beard_ for crying out loud and he looks to be around fifty years old. 

“Your type?” Chris says, pointing at the old dude.

Zach snorts. “Ah yes. I was always chasing the paedophiles back home. My mum tried to send me to see a therapist but he didn’t help, mostly due to the fact that he looked exactly like that and I was overcome by lust.” His voice is swamped in sarcasm but he says the end of that sentence in a breathy tone, hand coming up to rest against his forehead in a stereotypical swoony-maiden pose.

“Wow, expect your Oscar any day, man,” Chris quips, returning his attention to the book and the task at hand. 

Maybe this was Zach’s way of telling Chris he’s bisexual? No, he wouldn’t have waited for Chris to find out like this, he would’ve just told him. And also, Chris has known Zach for ages and he would’ve seen if any women turned Zach’s head. Zach’s had female strippers in his lap and he hasn’t so much as batted an eyelid. Also, he’s in the constant company of Zoe Saldana and if she isn’t enough to turn a gay man straight, then Chris doesn’t know who is. 

He opens the book as if it may contain some hidden clue, hands shaking with how much they want to return to touching Zach. He reads the first sentence:

‘“Good morning, Captain.”’

His mind freezes, cycling back through the day to all the times people have said that exact phrase to him. Does this mean…? So many people have called him Captain that he didn’t realise what it could mean, what Zach may have been trying to tell him. Sure, Zach always said, ‘hey, Captain’ in an outrageously flirty tone and through lowered lashes but Chris always thought it was Zach playing jokes on him, laying it on thick to make Chris laugh. The second time he did it left Chris a bit flustered and he’d had to go home to have a very long and very cold shower to take his mind off the look on Zach’s face when he’d said ‘Captain’. Maybe this isn't as innocent and banter-ful as Chris expected it to be.

He’d just got so used to it that he’d banished any sexual association that came with it to the back of his mind. Clearly, the joke backfired on Zach because instead of it becoming Zach’s ‘thing’ and Zach’s ‘flirting technique’, it became a Star Trek Set inside joke. 

Chris is in shock (and rather impossibly turned on). He swallows thickly, for once a witty remark not coming to him. 

Zach’s still smirking at him, that beautiful smile twisted into something mocking. He’s still gorgeous.

“Well, you certainly bust a few brain cells working that one out, didn’t you?” Zach teases.

Chris laughs, throwing the book lightly at Zach's chest and lunges back in, pulling Zach in by the shirt and crashing their lips together once again. He lets out a sigh, fingers coming up to tangle themselves in Zach’s hair, shifting his head to a better angle to fit their mouths together. Zach moans, fingers tightening on Chris’ hips. 

* * *

The next morning, Chris wakes up to find Zach snuffling his face, kissing down his throat and trailing his fingers over Chris’ stomach. Chris pulls Zach up, making his eyes lock on Chris’ and Chris is once again stunned by Zach’s beauty. His eyes are enhanced by the brilliance of the sun filtering through the window and the morning light makes Zach's skin stand out, pale, against the white sheets. Chris sighs happily, pressing a kiss to Zach’s lips once.

“Morning, Zach.”

“Good morning, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> that ended up completely different to how i expected it to turn out - it was only meant to be a short drabble but it ended up rather sexual oops. i'm posting so much today, i don't know what wrong with me.
> 
> any feedback, critical or otherwise, would be very much appreciated and i'd also give you a big hug. thank you for reading!


End file.
